


Mad Love

by Query_Quinzel



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, fluff??, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Query_Quinzel/pseuds/Query_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome is in Arkham. Harleen is in Arkham. In two very different ways, that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> So imagine no one who joined the Maniax is in Arkham... For now.

FRIDAY

I wandered through the gates of the stone prison, longing to meet the man inside, of whom I had admired for years upon years. I stopped in front of the grey palace, my eyes fixated on the steam rising from the chimneys. I had to admit, it wasn't the most beautifully designed building in the world but I was always willing to find beauty in places no one else saw it lurking.

-

A tall woman stood in front of me, white lab coat trailing behind her. Her hair, bundled up on top of her head, was perfectly in place, although  her blue lipstick was applied in a harsh manner. She walked with grace and her glasses seemed elegant. Holding out a dark hand, she smiled.

"You must be our new... staff member." I nodded, trying not to let my nerves be seen.  
"Hopefully." I chirped, letting my previous plan fall through.  
"Yes, well, Mr. Strange is awaiting your arrival. Good luck."

As I walked through the bland corridor I thought I heard her mutter something; "you're going to need it."

Before I entered I took a deep breath, one that seemed to last hours. Then my hand touched the door handle and ambition rushed through me, sending a chill through my spine. His office was smaller than I'd expected, filled with books and small psychological artifacts.

"Ahh, Miss. Francis, have a seat." He motioned to the chair opposite him.  
"Can I just say, Sir, that it is an honour to meet you. Some of your discoveries have changed psychology theories everywhere. I am such a huge admirer of your work.' I shook his hand vigorously and he smiled as his glasses slipped slightly down his face.  
"Why thank you, but there is no need in calling me 'Sir'."

-

The interview went on for around half an hour, my eyes scanning the interesting room with every free second I had. Surprisingly, I was drawn to one thing in particular. A book. It sat resting next to his elbow. Despite trying to brush it off, I couldn't keep my eyes away.

"Well, I think that's it." He grinned, as I stood up. I thanked him as I walked patiently towards the exit. "Oh, one last thing; the book."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Alices Adventures in Wonderland, I saw you looking at it, Miss. Francis. If I'm being completely truthful, you intrigue me. Tell me, have you read the book before?"  
"Why is that may I ask? And yes, of course, it's a classic." I lied.  
"I'm not sure quite yet." He said as I turned away. I could feel his eyes burning into me. "Miss. Francis? Take the book. Return it on Monday at 9am, when you start. It might do you good to actually read it instead of lying to impress others."

I thanked him again, taking the book and placing it under my arm. It was one of the most surreal moments of my life.

The man really lived up to his name.

Strange.

JEROMES POV

It's been 67 days since they locked me up in here. The constant banging on the walls of deranged adults made me seriously think about escaping. I would try. That was if I had anywhere to go. The circus left and they were my family. Killed my whore mother and pathetic excuse of a father, no siblings to run off to in the midst of a sob story. They wouldn't take me in anyway. Well, looks like I'm in the looney bin for life. Worst thing is, everyone here is either scared of me or too messed up to notice my psychotic tendencies. You see, I'm not actually crazy, just -

Well hello gorgeous. This makes things interesting.

"Hey, Blondie. What are you in here for?"

Harleens POV

As I walked, unescorted, out of the asylum, I noticed the noises of the patients. A mix of emotions everywhere you turned. These poor people. Soon I'll be able to help them.

I looked in the direction of what looked to be a social room. People were scattered around on seats, some banging their heads against tables, others talking to themselves. They all looked so... Disturbed. Not a single person looked -

Beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a figure move slowly towards the cell bars.

"Hey, Blondie. What are you in here for?"

I tried to fight the urge to turn around but couldn't resist. I needed to know who the voice belonged too. I gasped in utter shock.

Jerome Valeska.

I'd seen him on Gotham News and read about him in the papers. A Snake Charmers deranged son, stricken by madness, enough to kill his own Mother. He was the one who brought Haly's Circus  into the GCPD when I used to work there. I remember the cops taking him away. That poor boy... No, don't think like that. He's insane, he's sick! He's - Fixable. Yes! Of course. I can help him.

"What am I in here for?" He nodded, looking into me intensely. "Just wait and see."

And with that, I left with a smile.

Damn, Harleen, you must be going crazy...


End file.
